Friday Night
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Phoebe and Paige are out on dates leaving Piper to watch Wyatt alone, what happens when she gets an unexpected visitor. Takes place season 6, Leo is an Elder and of course Cole is not vanquished.


-1Title: Friday Night

Author: Migdalia

Pairing: Piper/Cole

Summary: Phoebe and Paige are out on dates leaving Piper to watch Wyatt alone, what happens when she gets an unexpected visitor. Takes place season 6, Leo is an Elder and of course Cole is not vanquished.

A/N: This fic was written about a year and a half ago. Just something for you to read while I finish the next chapter of Forbidden, which I am very sorry for the wait.

"You two look nice" said Piper as she nodded at her sisters descending the stairs she shifted Wyatt who was playing with two keys up a little higher.

"Thank you very much" said Paige as she turned around wearing a tight black dress and her red hair flowing freely.

Phoebe was wearing some dress pants and a pink dress blouse. She smiled at her sister.

"I can't believe I agreed on a double date" said Phoebe.

"Come on we used to all the time" said Piper referring to when Phoebe and Cole used to double date with her and Leo.

"Yeah but that was three years ago" said Phoebe. "Something I'd like to forget by the way. I love Jason now and I'm glad Cole has finally accepted that"

"Can we not use the C word" complained Paige. "At least for tonight. We're going to have fun with Jason and Richard"

"Right" said Phoebe as the three of them walked to the front door.

"So where are you going?" asked Piper.

"I don't know" said Phoebe shrugging. "Some surprise"

The doorbell rang and Paige rushed to open it. There stood Richard and he immediately captured Paige's mouth in a kiss. Piper rolled her eyes. Phoebe caught this.

"All right break it up you two" said Phoebe playfully.

Richard parted.

"Sweetie you messed up my lipstick" teased Paige as Richard handed her some roses.

"Good I'm not late" said Jason arriving.

"Technically you are Richard was here before you and you both were supposed to be here ten minutes ago" said Piper pressing her lips together.

"Don't mind her" said Phoebe. "She didn't want to come"

"I have a son to take care of" said Piper glaring at Phoebe.

"Anyway let's go" said Paige pushing Richard out the door. "Bye Piper"

Phoebe turned to Piper. "You sure you going to be okay?"

Piper nodded. "Sure Wyatt and I will have a good time, isn't that right Wyatt?"

Wyatt gurgled in reply.

"Bye my little munchkin" said Phoebe kissing her nephew then waved to Piper before being tugged out the door by Jason and Piper heard her sisters' laughter as she shut the door.

Piper sighed and looked to Wyatt.

"Well Wyatt what should we do?" asked Piper. "We have the whole Manor to ourselves. Maybe we'll watch a Disney movie or bake cookies"

Just as she was walking to the living room Cole Turner shimmered in swaying on his feet and looking worse for wear. Piper was startled when Cole murmured her name and collapsed to the floor. Piper rolled her eyes again and looked to Wyatt.

"And I thought tonight was going to be boring" said Piper.

** End of Part 1**

**After Piper placed Wyatt in his playpen where he stood up and held on to the side to observe his mother and the fallen man Piper then walked over to Cole to see what was wrong. Cole Turner had kept his distance from The Charmed Ones acting as an ally at times when they needed him. Piper bent down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.**

"**Hey" said Piper shaking him. She saw a gash on his forehead and it was bleeding. He also reeked of alcohol. One side of his face was also a bit bruised. Piper wondered if she should call Leo, or one of her sisters but quickly decided against it. Her and Leo were over and her sisters were having a good time. She could handle Cole on her on. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard him moan. She stood up to get the blood flowing back in. Piper was greeted by his weary blue eyes.**

**"What am i doing here?" he asked confusedly as he stared at his ex sister-in law.**

**"You mean you don't remember shimmering in here and collapsing to the floor drunk and scaring my son" said Piper coolly.**

**Cole closed his eyes and swallowed. All he wanted was a shower and a warm bed. **

**"Let's get you off the floor and cleaned up" said Piper. "And then you can explain to me what happened"**

**Piper extended her hand to Cole and waited for him to take it. Cole opened his eyes and was thinking whether or not to take it.**

**"Unless you're good on the floor" proposed Piper.**

**Cole slowly took her small hand and she helped him up. Piper guided him to the couch not wanting him to have a repeat performance of blacking out. Cole sat on the couch slowly and let out a long sigh.**

**"Haven't been on this couch for awhile" said Cole moaning.**

**"It's new" said Piper. "We bought it last weekend"**

**"Oh" said Cole laughing slightly as his eyelids closed.**

**Piper shook her head. "I'll get the first aid kit"**

**Piper looked to Wyatt to see if she should take him. Wyatt could cause some trouble...she looked to Cole who seemed to be dosing off again. Piper turned and walked up the stairs.**

**Cole opened his eyes when he heard Piper walk up the stairs. He didn't want to stay in the Halliwell Manor he didn't want to run into his ex-wife and raggedy ann. He looked at the playpen and saw his would be nephew staring at him.**

**"What is it kid?" asked Cole. "Trying to figure me out too?"**

**Wyatt smiled and turned back to his game. Cole leaned back. He wasn't exactly a child person. Piper came back downstairs with the plastic blue case in her hand. She walked over to Cole and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She opened the kit and picked up a cotton ball and alcohol. **

**"Ok you can start your story" said Piper.**

**Cole sat up as Piper poured a little bit of the alcohol on the cotton ball.**

**"Honestly it was all a blur" said Cole. He saw Piper move in to place it on his wound but he involuntarily flinched back. He saw that Piper was slightly startled. **

**"I've got it" said Cole gently taking it. He applied it while wincing. He hated this part. "Anyway, i went to a bar to go drinking. I know i might have had several beers when this girl was getting harrassed. Me having to be everyone's hero went to help her. I was dragged outside by three of these husky men. I was too drunk to use my powers and barely got away. I think i was hit with a pipe or something"**

**"Then you came here?"**

**"Didn't mean to" said Cole. Piper took out a anti-bacterial napkin packet. She opened it up.**

**"Not leaving anything out are you?" she asked.**

**Cole shook his head.**

**"You still have blood and dirt on your face" said Piper as she put the cloth near his face. "Let me do it"**

**She gently started to clean his face careful not to hit his wound. **

**"Thanks" said Cole tiredly.**

**Piper nodded. "It's no problem"**

**"I can probably make it home now" said Cole.**

**Piper finished cleaning his face. "Well your intentions were not to come here so i don't want you accidentally shimmering to the Sahara desert and fainting there"**

**"Would you care?" asked Cole softly. It was a rhetorical question, something he didn't mean to say outloud. **

**Piper tensed up a little then sighed. "Don't make this a difficult situation for me Cole"**

**"Oh all the more reason to leave" said Cole standing up. Piper saw him starting to fall back. She quickly stood up and grabbed a hold of him. She pulled him towards her and looked up at him. **

**"Told you that you weren't coordinated" said Piper.**

**Cole looked down at her. He pushed her away softly and slowly sat back down on the couch. Piper took a deep breath. A thousand thoughts were going through her head. **

**What was that?**

**Piper rubbed her arms as she realized she had goosebumps. She looked back at Cole who's eyes were closed again. She decided to make something to eat to keep her busy.**

**"Come on little one" said Piper taking Wyatt back into her arms. "Let's let him rest"**

**She remembered something and put Wyatt down on the floor. Piper grabbed the afghan from the side of the couch and covered Cole with the blanket. He looked innocent asleep. She stepped back and observed him for a little one before Wyatt's tapping her leg brought her back to reality. She picked up her son and walked into the kitchen.**

**End of Part 2**

**Mig**

**After Wyatt was fed Piper put him to bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9pm. She walked downstairs and saw Cole staring blankly at the tv. She walked towards him on the couch. He turned his head towards her and Piper noticed he didn't look so good. She should be getting him out of the house before her sisters came home.**

"**So where are the rest of The Charmed Ones?" asked Cole.**

**Piper cleared her throat. "On a double date"**

"**Oh" said Cole.**

"**You still reek like alcohol probably stinking up my couch so would you…"**

_**Don't say it Piper**_

**Cole looked at her with one eyebrow raised as she stumbled over her words.**

"**What?" asked Cole.**

"**Take a shower, freshen up" suggested Piper. "That would probably make you feel better and then you can go home"**

"**So why don't I just take a shower at home" he asked.**

"**Well because we already said that you couldn't shimmer" said Piper crossing her arms.**

**Cole stood up and leaned against the armrest to keep his balance.**

"**No you said I couldn't" said Cole suspiciously. He chuckled slightly. "You want me to stay don't you?"**

**Piper huffed and opened her eyes wide.**

"**Get over yourself buddy!" cried Piper. "I need you out of here before my sisters get home"**

"**Right" said Cole rolling his eyes. "You're trying to keep me hostage"**

"**No" said Piper. "You're an advantage to us to save innocents I can't have you getting killed"**

"**Oh so you're using me" said Cole. "That's a real class act"**

**Piper was getting really annoyed. That demon wasn't even in her house for an hour and he was getting on her last nerve.**

"**A shower could help you focus better" said Piper. "You might as well take it here and then go home"**

"**I don't have extra clothes and I'm not wearing your husband's underwear"**

"**I can say a spell to transport to the penthouse I'll get some of your clothes while you're showering" said Piper.**

**Cole pondered this for a minute. He really wanted the shower but he didn't want Piper Halliwell rummaging through his underwear. He took a long sigh. Maybe this was what he needed. Maybe he would get up the courage to give her a piece of his mind. Maybe to give all three of them that. He nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Good" said Piper.**

**Cole could hear the victory that she won all in her voice. Once again he let a Halliwell control him. **

"**Go up" said Piper.**

**Cole needed to get out of her presence before he exploded and he walked upstairs. Piper watched him and noted that his demeanor changed almost completely. It was as if he was angry. She shrugged and muttered a spell that would take her to his penthouse.**

**Penthouse**

**Piper arrived in a flash of light and noticed she was in the living room. The familiar living room where she had visited her sister, where she had "killed" her brother in law. The room was dark except for the dim light of a lamp near the couch. Beer bottles were on the coffee table along with a box of Chinese food. She held her arms shielding herself from the cold. She turned and saw the French doors open. Piper walked to them and shut them while locking them.**

**Then Piper looked around the room observing it. It was pretty neat and the furniture was the same. Piper spotted the picture of Phoebe and Cole on a table. Piper sighed. It's been almost a year since the divorce. Piper could relate in some way. She was extremely hurt when Leo practically abandoned her.**

"**Okay" she said shuddering. She couldn't dismiss the empty feeling she felt here. It was so cold and dark…lonely.**

**Piper shook it off and quickly walked to Cole's bedroom ready to get out of the penthouse. She entered the room seeing the covers rumpled and the closet open. Piper walked to his dresser and opened it. **

**She needed a bag. Going to the closet she found a small carry on and pulled it out. Then she walked back to the dresser and threw in boxer briefs, socks, a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. **

**The faint scent of Cole hung on that shirt. Without realizing it she put the shirt up to her nose and inhaled. A slight smile came to her face and then she realized in horror what she was doing.**

"**What am I doing?" she cursed to herself. She slammed the shirt back into her bag. When had she ever done that? Had she ever thought of Cole like that? She walked into his bathroom and she heard a crunch beneath her shoes. Piper wrinkled her face in confusion as she fumbled for the light switch. She found it and flicked the light on. **

**The sight she saw disturbed her. There was broken pieces of mirror on the floor with dried drops of blood on some. **

_**What happened here?**_

**Piper grabbed his toothbrush and got out of the bathroom. Sticking that in the bag she muttered another spell and with a worried look on her face disappeared.**

**Friday Night 4**

**After vomiting in the toilet Cole was in the shower eyes closed holding himself on the bar in the shower taking deep breaths. He let the hot water run down his skin soothing his tired and aching muscles. He even disregarded the bandage on his head as he wet his hair. He opened his eyes and took the first shower gel he saw. Opening the top he was welcomed with a sweet perfume. This must be what Piper used the scent was familiar to hers. It smelled sweet and innocent. Cole scoffed as he put the gel down and picked up the bar of soap.**

**Innocent, puh lease. **

**His wrist stung and he winced as he looked at the fresh slash wounds. He remembered that time when Paige stripped him of his invincibility power among others and Phoebe had helped her almost kill him. Piper had stopped them saying that they needed him against a demon that was going to become The Source. In an effort to live for whatever reason he agreed but he shielded his heart, and began to grow resentment towards the sisters. **

**He shut the water off and took a few deep breaths before opening the glass door. What was taking Piper so long? What if she…**

**He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself then he wrapped it around his waist. He didn't bother to look in the mirror as he opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit to put on a clean bandage. **

**Piper walked back up the stairs and saw the bathroom door was still closed. She walked up to the door and knocked. **

"**Cole it's me I have your clothes" said Piper.**

**The door flung open startling her. Her eyes trailed up from his perfectly fit chest to his strong jaw and up into those blue eyes.**

"**Uh…uh"**

**Cole raised an eyebrow. "My clothes"**

"**Right" said Piper laughing and blushing. She handed him the bag.**

"**Thanks" he said shutting the door.**

**Piper felt like a fool. He had to have seen her blushing. Her jumping hormones had to be due to her lack of a love life. It had to be…that was it. She turned around but not before she heard heavy vomiting coming in from the other side of the door.**

**Her motherly instincts kicked in before she knew it and she was knocking on the door.**

"**Cole?"**

**When she didn't hear him she knocked a little harder.**

"**I'm alright" came a staggered reply.**

"**Ok" said Piper. "I'm going to make some tea"**

"**Whatever" came a muffled reply.**

**Piper huffed and went downstairs. She was ready to confront him about what she saw. Cole would not take that well. He hated when people or particularly her family nosed into his business.**

**But oh well for all she knew that was probably not his blood. **

**Then what?**

**She sighed this was all giving her a huge headache. She started to boil some water and took out a couple mugs and teabags. Her nerves were going on edge. All she wanted to do was relax and watch tv. **

**But then again she couldn't deny the fact that she liked company other than her 1 year old…but Cole Turner was wasn't whom she was expecting. She was again startled by him walking in.**

"**Is my mere presence making you uncomfortable?" asked Cole gloomily.**

"**No I was just lost in my thoughts" said Piper letting out a frustrated breath. Sometimes she just wanted to blow him up.**

"**Hmm well I'm feeling better and ready to go home thanks for the shower" said Cole.**

"**Wait" said Piper before he could shimmer out. She poured the hot water into the mugs while talking. "I want to talk to you for a minute"**

"**About?"**

"**If you stay you'll find out" said Piper with a small smile. **

**Cole sighed very interested in what Piper had to say yet a bit annoyed. As Piper prepared the tea she threw occasional glances at Cole who was looking more and more uncomfortable.**

"**All done" said Piper bringing the mugs to the table.**

**She placed one in front of him then took a seat.**

"**Careful it's hot" said Piper.**

**Cole took a sip anyway. She rolled her eyes and a tense silence followed for a few minutes before Piper spoke up.**

"**So…" she started. When had she ever been scared to confront Cole Turner?**

**He looked at her almost knowing what she was going to ask.**

"**You want to know about the bathroom" said Cole sighing.**

**Piper nodded. "Yes, actually I do"**

"**Well actually it's none of your business" said Cole simply.**

**Piper was taken aback. "After what I did for you tonight"**

"**What I have to pay for your "kindness"!" cried Cole as he stood up.**

"**No" said Piper standing up too. She cried out in frustration. "Why do you have to be so difficult!?" **

"**I really really don't need this" growled Cole. They were almost nose to nose when suddenly there was a cry upstairs. **

**Piper pulled away.**

"**Wyatt!"**

**Part 5**

**Piper ran into the room and saw two demons trying to get through a crying Wyatt's forcefield.**

"**Don't you demons ever learn?" she asked as she flicked her hands. One of the demons blew up. The other flung a dagger at her arm and it grazed it tearing her shirt. Piper cried out. Cole ran into the room and flung an energy ball at the demon vanquishing it.**

**Cole went to Piper.**

"**I'm okay" said Piper looking at her wound. "Check on Wyatt"**

"**Okay" said Cole grimacing. Handling a crying one year old was not what he wanted to do.**

"**Is he okay?" asked Piper.**

**Cole picked him up.**

"**Shh" said Cole trying to get him to calm down.**

**Wyatt stared at Cole and his crying started to cease. **

"**Wow that was fast" said Piper walking to them. "Here I'll take him"**

**Cole started to hand him to Piper when he started whimpering and clinging to his shirt.**

"**Okay" said Piper letting him go.**

"**Great" murmured Cole.**

**Piper smiled. "He likes you"**

"**At least someone does" said Cole looking at Wyatt whose head was resting on his shoulder.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" asked Piper.**

"**You know what I mean" said Cole looking wearily at her.**

"**Cole we like you" said Piper. "You're still here right?"**

**Cole chuckled slightly. "Oh thank thy holy Charmed Ones for letting me live" **

**Piper was taken aback and she realized at that moment that Cole Turner held a lot of unresolved anger and resentment at them. Before she could say anything he left the room. Piper sighed and walked to the window. Looking out she saw the streets were empty. She winced at the wound on her arm and looked at it.**

"**Come on"**

**Piper looked up and saw Cole holding Wyatt and the first aid kit. He walked out of her view and down the stairs. Piper followed him and they sat down on the couch.**

**Cole looked at Wyatt. "Think you can let me patch up your mom for a minute?" asked Cole as he placed Wyatt in the playpen. Wyatt finally let go of Cole and then Cole proceeded to tend to Piper's wound. She watched closely and trying really hard to ignore the fact that his mere touch sent shivers through her.**

"**All done" said Cole after a couple minutes.**

"**Thanks" murmured Piper. "Still have to buy a new shirt"**

**Cole closed the first aid kit. "Time for me to go"**

"**Not yet" said Piper grabbing his arm and pulling up the sleeve. Just as she suspected but didn't want to be true. Cuts filled his arm, some old, some new. Cole snatched his arm away and Piper met his tear filled gaze. Embarrassment and shame filled those eyes.**

"**I really have to go" said Cole lowly.**

"**No" said Piper sternly. "You have to tell me why"**

**Cole glared at her. He didn't have to say anything. "No I can't and I won't"**

**He was utterly surprised when she grabbed his hands. "Please, please tell me that it wasn't because of us"**

**Cole stayed silent and didn't know what to say. Isn't this what he wanted. For someone in this family to feel guilty. Yet inside he knew he didn't want it to be Piper. He decided it was time to let his feelings out…he needed to. Razors, glass, and alcohol couldn't distract him from the internal pain anymore.**

**End of Part 5**

**Part 6**

**Piper listened to Cole as he poured out his anger and his feelings. How they left him to The Source, as they banished him from the family after everything he had done for them, called him evil treated him like nothing yet asked for his help, used him. How Phoebe used his love for her to manipulate him and throw her relationship with Jason in her face. **

**How he wasn't worthy of anything especially love and that he wanted his life to end. Piper was in tears realizing what he said was true. Her and her sisters dismissed him like an animal. They flaunted the fact that them and Leo were a family and he wasn't welcomed. Never a thank you, never appreciated. No wonder the penthouse had that lonely feeling.**

**Cole angrily wiped his tears. **

"**I hate this" murmured Cole.**

"**Don't" said Piper cupping her hands on his face while wiping his tears with her thumb. "Don't be ashamed"**

**Cole looked at her with a small smile. "I hate being weak"**

"**Crying is not a weakness" said Piper. "It's a human reaction"**

"**Truthfully I always admired you" said Cole. "Sometimes…when you're a mother, a wife, a person, instead of a Charmed One"**

**Piper sniffled and took her hands away. "That should make me feel better but you're supposed to like me best when I'm saving lives"**

**Cole didn't say anything at first. "I'm glad I got that out. It made me feel a little better"**

"**Me too" said Piper wiping her tears.**

**They turned to Wyatt when he made a loud shout to get their attention. Wyatt was holding a movie towards his mother.**

"**What do we have here?" asked Piper.**

**She saw him holding Toy Story.**

"**This is his favorite movie" said Piper. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9:45. "It's getting kinda late little man"**

**She looked at Cole. "If you stay I'll make an exception"**

**Cole sighed. "I knew you wanted me to stay"**

**Piper shrugged and Cole sighed. "I'll stay for Wyatt"**

"**Good" said Piper. "Can you put the movie in while I make popcorn"**

**Cole nodded as he took the movie. He watched Piper leave. Maybe Piper Halliwell was the first step of his healing. Unbeknownst to them Chris was watching them from the top of the stairs. He watched Wyatt and Cole and then went back upstairs.**

Part7

**Piper, Cole, and Wyatt spent the next two hours watching the movie. Piper could see Cole finally relaxing with Wyatt in his arms. She smiled at them. How cute?**

**Later that Night**

**Piper awoke to see the tv off and Wyatt and Cole asleep. She stood up and stretched while a small smile was sitting on her face. That Manor was dark now. She looked at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. Thank Goodness Paige and Phoebe never came home. If they caught her sleeping on the couch with Cole Turner of all people Phoebe would be in a casket.**

**Looking at him the conversation they had earlier ran through her head. It troubled her so much that she vowed to keep Cole welcomed and healthy. She still couldn't get over how good him and Wyatt looked.**

**She walked over to them and took Wyatt gently as to not wake either of them. Not so much luck as Cole automatically woke up looking alarmed.**

"**Shh" said Piper bringing Wyatt to her chest. "It's okay. I'm going to put Wyatt to bed"**

"**Okay" whispered Cole leaning back into the couch. **

"**I'll be right back" said Piper.**

**Cole nodded and drifted back to sleep. Piper just shook her head amused. Giving her son a kiss on her forehead she walked up the stairs and into his room. Piper then proceeded to tuck him in his crib and went to her room to get changed into her pajamas. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then she brushed out her long brown hair and walked downstairs.**

**There was no way Cole was going home this morning. She decided to get Cole more comfortable before retiring to her own bed. Piper lifted his legs from the floor and placed them on the couch. She took off his shoes and pulled his legs more towards the arm of the couch so that his head would go on the pillow.**

**Man that man could sleep, thought Piper. Might be the alcohol**

**Cole was a bit tall but he would be comfortable enough. Finally Piper carefully covered him with the afghan. Before she could stop herself her hand lingered and touched his face gently. She ran her hand over his bandage and over his cheek. Piper didn't know what she was doing but she felt drawn to him. Her face leaned closer to his, her heart pounding. She hoped he didn't wake up and find her in this position. Her lips touched his head and she gave it a light kiss. **

**What was she doing?!?**

**Cole started to stir. He settled back down and Piper let out the breath she was holding.**

"**Goodnight, Cole" said Piper walking upstairs.**

**It must have been a little later when Piper woke up to the sound of her door opening. She sat up and wearily opened her eyes. She focused on the figure standing there.**

"**Cole?"**

**He walked towards the side of her bed and sat down.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked.**

"**I realized that Phoebe would never understand me the way you do" said Cole sighing. "That she could never love me the way you could"**

**Before Piper could say anything else he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Piper tensed before relaxing her body and giving in. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth leaning back so that he could be more comfortable. Before things got any steamier she pulled away from him blinking her eyes furiously…**

"**This isn't right…" she said.**

**Part 8- Saturday Morning**

**Piper walked down the stairs but didn't see Cole sleeping on the couch. Her face fell as she called his name, looked in rooms but didn't see or hear him anywhere. Walking into the kitchen she saw a note sitting on the counter…**

**Piper,**

**Thanks a lot for last night. You really helped me to get things out and I'm glad you didn't kick me out. I think I just need a break. Don't worry about me I think I'll be okay. I owe you one.**

**Cole**

**Piper put the note down and sighed. That dream last night was intoxicating but she was scared. She couldn't…she wasn't attracted to Cole Turner. They could never be lovers, but she would damn make sure they were friends. But first she had to talk to a couple people. Piper retrieved the wireless from the counter and dialed a number.**

**After pacing and listening to the rings Paige finally answered.**

"**Paige it's Piper"**

**(Pause)**

"**No, no it's not a demon" said Piper. "But as soon as you can please come over. We need to talk. All three of us"**

**(Pause)**

"**Ok love you too" **

**When Piper was done her calls she got her and Wyatt ready and they ate breakfast. Piper glanced at Wyatt in his playpen in the attic then back at The Book of Shadows. She was reading the entry Phoebe had of Cole back when she was angry about him killing Jenna. She remembered slightly defending him when she mentioned that she could relate. **

**Back when her power was out of control. She ran her finger over the picture. Him and that big smile.**

**When was the last time she saw him smile like that?**

"**Piper"**

**Piper looked to see Chris in the doorway hands in his pocket.**

"**What do you want Chris?" asked Piper shutting the book.**

"**I saw him here last night" said Chris coolly. "Cole"**

"**So?" asked Piper crossing her arms. "Were you spying?"**

"**No I just wanted to know if there was anything between you two" he said walking further into the attic.**

"**How dare you?" asked Piper. "Of course there's nothing going on"**

**Chris looked unconvinced and Piper could care less. They heard footsteps coming up the attic.**

"**Hmm what are you two fighting about?" asked Phoebe curiously.**

"**Cole" replied Chris while crossing his arms.**

**Piper glared at him.**

"**Cole?" asked Paige. "What about him?"**

"**We need to have a serious talk" said Piper walking to her sisters. "Let's go in the sunroom and talk"**

"**Ok" said Phoebe looking at Paige who shrugged.**

"**I guess this doesn't include me" said Chris. "I'll watch Wyatt"**

**Piper simply nodded and followed her sisters out of the attic. Chris watched the girls leave and made his way to the Book of Shadows. He flipped through the book and stopped at the entry of Cole that Piper had previously looked at.**

**Chris looked at the door and smiled slightly.**

"**Gotcha!"**

**The End**


End file.
